


Merry-Go-Round

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2017 [13]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Canon - Anime, Canon - Anime Dub, Drabble, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Relationships, Femslash February, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Real Events, No Dialogue, No Spoilers, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 03, Short One Shot, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. It was risky, opening up and being who you really were.





	

Serenity didn't know what to think of Téa at times; she was everything that she wanted to be. Téa was outgoing, resourceful, and always spoke her mind, while Serenity couldn't speak up to save her life. She felt out of sorts, but she knew that she didn't need to compare herself to anyone.

Serenity felt safe with Téa. She knew that she would be there for her no matter what. It seemed that Téa grew up in a world that automatically accepted her, and Serenity was a little envious of that.

It was risky, opening up and being who you really were, but then again, so was all sorts of outcomes and wagers. She could die any day, and then what good would she have been if she didn't make any sort of impression on others?

Besides, just making it through each day without really living was no way to go.

It helped that Téa was nice and was easy to talk to, especially through the Battle City tournament; Serenity wouldn't have made it without her support. She knew the tension and nerves of dueling all too well, and she knew that she had to be there for Joey.

In contrast, Serenity was slow to come out of her shell, but she was determined to handle it. This was the first time she felt the need of wanting someone by her side, to share not only the bad times but also the good as well.

In the merry-go-round called life, Téa took her hand, and Serenity held on for the ride.


End file.
